In recent years, a stacked type semiconductor memory device has been developed in which memory cells are integrated three-dimensionally. In the stacked type semiconductor memory device as well, even more downscaling is necessary to further increase the integration. Because the interconnect resistance increases as the interconnects are downscaled, technology has been proposed for forming the interconnects of a metal.